bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Donald Chase
Donald Chase is an American who gained powers due to synchronizing with Lost Reiatsu. Personality: History: Donald started out as a regular, American teenager, but slowly began absorbing Lost Reiatsu without realizing it. At the age of 17, his Lost Reiatsu awakened and took the form of Djungle Drum, located on his shoulder. Later, he found himself being visited by a group of Shinigami from the 12th Division there to investigate the unusual Reiatsu presence around Donald. The Shinigami learned more about Lost Reiatsu, and Donald in turn learned more about his capabilities. The Shinigami takes Donald to Soul Society for further research, and he gains a Zanpakuto. Since then he resides in USA, but has taken part in battles -of course siding with the Shinigami. Powers and Abilities: Lost Reiatsu Powers: Great Amount: Donald has been noted for having a very large amount of Lost Reiatsu inside of himself, with the theory of a sort of magnetizm; already existing Lost Reiatsu manages to drag more Lost Reiatsu to it, meaning Donald's Lost Reiatsu grows in size. Soul-sight: Donald has gained the ability to see souls, Shinigami and Hollows through his Lost Reiatsu. Durability: Donald's durability has been increased, he has shown to stay conscious though being deeply cut several times, as well as kicked around. Djungle Drum: Donald's primary ability. It is the true form of his Lost Reiatsu, which takes the form of growing rock on his right shoulder with a large, round purple gem in the middle. With it, Donald can access three named abilities (of course these are in English since he is from the United States): *'Shield: Crystal Armor:' The Lost Reiatsu creates a partly invisible, thin layer of crystal around Donalds entire body, protecting him from harm. In strong light, a vague purple or pink color can be seen on him, but other than that the Crystal Armor is invisible. It strengthens depending on Donald's own reflexes; when he senses danger coming towards a certain area, the armor's defensive power increases in that spot. Donald can form the Crystal Armor on a certain point of his body, and since the area of Reiatsu decreases, its defensive capabilities increase, making it a good weapon for blocking smaller attacks. This is his defensive attack. *'Weapon: Crystal Blade:' By utilizing the Crystal Armor, Donald can form mostly invisible "blades" on his arms and legs, which enables him to use his limbs as literal swords. This is his offensive attack. *'Bow: Crystal Sphere:' Donald can create small, crystal beads which floates in the air until Donald orders them to launch themselves, acting much like bullets. *''' Marble Prison: By scattering Crystal Spheres around his opponent before making a handsign, Donald can launch an nearly inescapable attack from every angle possible. As stated by himself, the only way to avoid harm is by defense, since speed or agility is restrained since all 'marbles' closes in on the opponent. This inescapable formation is the reason why Donald named it Marble Prison. Zanpakuto: '''Chisana Budou (Small Grape) is a Wakizashi-sword, with a crescent-shaped guard and a dark purple handle. It has a small hole at the base of the blade. The Zanpakuto was summoned when Donald received Shinigami-training in Soul Society, and is mostly hanging on the wall of his department in USA when not in use. Chisana Budou's real form takes the shape of a young girl with dark purple, long hair and necklaces and bracelets with big, orange crystals on. Donald sees his Zanpakuto as a "last hope", since he prefers fighting with his Djungle Drum abilities. He also does not handle swords very good. In the few situations Donald wield Chisana Budou, he holds it upside down in his hand, wielding it more like a knife than a sword. Shikai: It is released with the command "Open", in which Reiatsu flares out of the hole in the blade to then quickly cover the blade and Donald's wrist in orange Reiatsu-flames. Shikai Special Abilities: Chisana Budou greatly improves Donald's strength, durability and slightly his speed. His jumping power is also mentionworthy. It also revolves around pure reiatsu-based techniques. *'Dunker Flare: '''Donald leaps into the air and makes a downward sweep with both hands, creating a large trail of orange Reiatsu behind him. It is one of his signature techniques. It's name comes from the basketball term "slam dunk", which the attack also greatly resembles. *'Shield Breaker:' A simple sweeping punch which he hits the enemies side to break their defense. It also leaves a trail of orange Reiatsu behind, but a much more slimmer trail. *'End Line:' One of his greatest techniques. Donald punches diagonally in the air, creating a large flare of orange Reiatsu in its tracks, and for a brief moment creates a line of orange Reiatsu in front of him. Anyone anywhere near (usually in front of him) is immediately smashed back, receiving burning wounds. It's name is derived from the basketball term "end line", the boundary line behind a basket. *'(Unnamed): '''Donald's projectile attack with his Zanpakuto. It creates a slicing "blade" of orange Reiatsu flames which splits the ground and travels forward to slice a target in half. It is usually performed by Donald striking an uppercut in the air with his blade. This attack is unnamed. '''Bankai: '''Not yet achieved.